


Purple Haze

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, General au, Jack gets to play alpha hero LOLOL, Knotting, Longest foreplay ever and Rhys loves it haha, M/M, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, PWP, Porn With Feels, Rhys is gonna flip his shit cuz he doesn't know it's jack haha, lots of scenting, nightclub trope lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Classic nightclub trope fun :)Rhys goes out alone to one of Hyperion's newest clubs. It's theme night and everyone is in masks. A douchey beta gets weird about Rhys' arm and a masked alpha swoops in to save the day. Rhys gets his number, loses it, and thinks he'll never find out who the alpha was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I think I wrote up nearly a year ago but only began working on it again around new year's. Better late than never haha. Something to tide us all over while I'm busy with bartending school O_O the second part should be up like next weekend :)
> 
> Also on my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/155922075320/purple-haze) :)

Rhys was going absolutely insane with boredom. The omega was pacing the apartment he and Vaughn shared, trying to find something to occupy his mind. 

The two had been working odd shifts lately in keeping with a recent acquisition of a pharmaceuticals company into the Hyperion brand. Their time off had not aligned for two weeks now, seeing each other only when going to or getting off of work with little time to socialize in between.

Rhys’ schedule the past week saw him hard at work until late evening reprogramming some hardware for the labs while Vaughn had the time off; a fact which Yvette had used to cajole the beta into taking her to a new club she had heard about. And one which, according to Yvette’s telling, was quite the place to be. She wouldn’t stop gushing about it, and Vaughn was making an effort not to brag at least, but Rhys was left feeling quite jealous he hadn’t been able to make it out with them.

And now today with some rare free time to spare, _Vaughn_ was stuck at work, and _Rhys_ was left to his own devices at home. 

Bored. Unable to rest. 

And if he was being honest with himself, a little lonely. He slept better when his best bro was around, but aside from chance meetings when going to bed or leaving for work, their opposing schedules had left Rhys wanting for company more than the omega was willing to admit. Yvette’s schedule left little time for them to hang out as well, and while he had others in Hyperion he considered close acquaintances, they weren’t exactly of the same caliber as his friends.

Maybe if he was lucky and Vaughn got home early enough, him and Yvette would take Rhys to that new club. Yvette could surely be coerced at the prospect of drinks (if he was buying). And judging by the tempered smile on Vaughn’s face when she gushed about it, the beta would also be up for a return.

It made Rhys smile as he recalled Yvette’s enthusiasm that the three of them go back together as soon as possible, demanding the two escort her to bolster the experience.

"It'll make me look good. A man on each arm," she'd told them assuredly. "You should have seen the posturing going on in there, Rhys. If I wanna compete with the other alphas then I'm going to need to bring something new to the table."

"If you've sunk to using us as props then you're desperate indeed," Rhys had told her with a wry smirk.

"Speak for yourself. I'll just show them my abs and it'll be game over, bro." Vaughn had grinned and looked entirely too pleased with himself, the novelty of the club still running high, and they’d all had a good laugh.

That was at least a week prior, and Rhys kept on hearing things from coworkers raving about the place. It kept the idea fresh in his mind and antsy about his turn to go. 

Boredom bluntly prodding him, he hoped he could convince his two friends on a night out, or at the very least a movie marathon.

The omega heard a noise and then the door to their apartment opened. Rhys jumped off the couch in excitement, and Vaughn shuffled tiredly in. 

"Hey! Welcome home! How was your day?"

The beta regarded him with tired eyes and slumped posture. "I didn't know just how many assets a pharmaceuticals company had." He dropped his stuff next to the couch and face planted into the cushions where Rhys had been only moments before. "I'd rather burn it all to the ground than go back. Shoot me out the nearest airlock, bro." 

Rhys smirked and squeezed his way in next to Vaughn on the couch. "I know what you mean. I'm sick to death of all these numbers." He patted the beta's leg and gave a gentle shake. "Hey, how about we blow off some steam at that new club you guys went to the other night?" Vaughn gave a huff into the cushions. "I've been dying of boredom all day here. I need to get out."

Vaughn turned his head towards the omega, brows furrowed. "Sorry bro, count me out." Rhys frowned. "I have to be in tomorrow. About…” He checked his watch and made an annoyed sound. “...eleven hours from now?"

Rhys sat up straighter at that, slightly excited. "What? Why? Are we back on normal schedule?" While initially excited that their opposite hours might finally be at an end, Rhys was loathe to surrender his friend to the day shift. It meant no night out.

Vaughn gave a sobbing groan. "Handsome Jack wants the numbers by Monday morning. Something about stock prices and stockholders… I’m gonna be pulling down overtime just to make that happen.”

Rhys patted the beta consolingly, trying to soothe away some of his distress. "Hmph. Alphas think they can do whatever they want."

Vaughn snorted into the couch. "Don't let Yvette hear you say that."

"Though this _is_ Handsome Jack we're talking about,” Rhys allowed, getting another snort from the beta in his lap. “He can do whatever he wants.”

“I don’t have the energy to hear about your fantasies tonight, bro.” Rhys huffed and resisted the urge to push Vaughn off the couch at that, instead giving the beta an affectionate smack at the teasing. Vaughn tiredly snickered, making himself more comfortable on the omega’s long legs. "Yvette is still at the office."

"What?" Rhys squawked, looking down in shock. 

“She has to vet a lot of new personnel that came with the acquisition. Not _all_ of them are happy about the merger…” Vaughn griped. “She’s about ready to take a page out of Handsome Jack’s book and vent them all.”

“Wow…”

“I mean, it would be less paperwork.”

“Wow bro.” Rhys chuckled a bit. “You are _definitely_ in need of a night out if you’re talking like that.”

Vaughn didn’t argue the point, sighing instead and counting the hours of sleep he might achieve if he went to sleep without showering. “The only thing I need is a vacation. And about five millions years of sleep.” Rhys chuckled and patted him. “You work tomorrow?”

“I go in late, but yeah. Guess tomorrow night wouldn’t be good either, huh?”

Vaughn turned to angle a smile his way. "Bro, go check it out. Try their little purple martini things. You can afford to be a little hungover tomorrow.”

"By myself?"

"Well, as my boss owns me for the foreseeable future, I don't know when the three of us will have time off at the same time to get there. It might be old news by then.”

“Hmph… I’d rather go together.” Rhys gave an annoyed whine at the prospect of being one of the only people in his department who hadn’t yet been. “But it does seem _really_ cool.”

“Oh it was cool, I'll definitely give it that. And I want to go back just for those drinks, let alone the seriously attractive people.” Vaughn's voice was wistful, even if he was exhausted. There was obviously no hope of getting him to go with Rhys, though. “It was see and be seen, man.”

"Alright then, I’m going!” The omega decided, voice confident. 

“Dress cool, bro. Because people there are _definitely_ cool.”

"Got it!” Rhys’ voice was excited with anticipation, though he and Vaughn stayed where they sat. “You gonna get off me?"

"Eventually."

They both laughed, and Rhys changed his clothes, forgoing a shower, and had Vaughn help him tie a very real tie. The beta asked him to please go home with someone instead of bringing them here (which made Rhys snort at the teasing) and Vaughn wished him luck.

\--

It was maybe on the early side for clubbing by the time Rhys got himself to the swanky building with golden tiling, but it was as packed as Vaughn had said. Every open of the purple doors gave way to the bass of music and a cacophony of voices; revellers having a good time. And it was still early by clubbing standards. He wondered how it might get as the night progressed.

He approached the burly bouncer, taller and wider than himself, who stopped him before he even got to the door.

"Can't go in."

Rhys’ spirits sunk. "What? Why not?"

The wall of a man squinted down at Rhys, and the omega shrank in on himself just a little. "You need a mask."

He wondered if he’d heard right. "I… what?"

"Tonight's theme. Mystery,” the bouncer explained with a huff. “You can't go in without a mask."

Vaughn and Yvette had said nothing of theme nights, and it made him anxious as hell, right at the door but unprepared. "I… I don't have one."

The bouncer rolled his eyes at Rhys. The omega almost considered throwing it in for the night and just coming back with his friends, but after all the big talk to Vaughn, he couldn't just leave. A little dignified bribery maybe, or some undignified crying… 

"We have masks you can rent for the night. It's an extra ten on top of cover." The huge man moved, and behind him was an array of masks that had been hidden by his imposing body. 

There was a good variety of colors and sizes. Small, eyes-only masks to large, elaborate masks which covered everything but the mouth. And all were covered in either glitter and gemstones or feathers. 

Yeah, he’d heard _nothing_ like this from Vaughn or Yvette.

Rhys reluctantly parted with his money, choosing a slender, red mask with black highlights which he promptly put over his eyes, and the man opened the door to Hyperion’s newest playground. 

It smelled heavily of fruity liquids and the pervasive scent of beer as the warm air from indoors quickly met him. Different colored lights-- soft in intensity but brilliant in color- splashed upon the walls and over the masked faces of fellow patrons. The bass of the music he’d heard from outside now thrummed right through his body, the movement from those on the dance floor being watched with interest from those in booths or standing. And everywhere, the aggressive persistence of pheromones from the mix of endotypes in the room swirled invitingly in his nostrils. His heart rate sped up as he inhaled in awe.

Rhys wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into, but he definitely wasn't unhappy about it, that was for damn sure.

After gawking a few moments he made a beeline for the bar, squeezing in and gaining the attention of the pretty bartender with purple hair and red lipstick. He quickly spat out his order while he had the attention with what was surely an awkward, excited smile on his face.

“Can I get a beer please?” Start out easy and familiar. He still had work tomorrow. Work up to the special drinks.

Other patrons tried to wrest him out of the way to place orders, and he couldn’t be happier when his drink appeared and he squeezed out of the throng to accidentally bump into someone behind him.

“Well hello beautiful.” Rhys turned at the voice, looking for said gorgeous person. He met eyes with a blond haired man in a similar red mask with an angular face who keep his attention on the omega. "I heard attractive people were at this club but wow you're something else.”

Rhys looked to either side of himself, grasping his beer like a lifeline as it registered. “M- _me_?”

His uncertainty got a laugh out of the man, grinning toothily as he nodded. "You’re a first timer too, huh?"

Rhys was flustered. Yeah, okay, he couldn’t _fully_ see the man’s face, but nice jaw and pretty brown eyes and a smile for _him_ wasn’t something he’d expected right off the bat. Beta too-- possibly alpha- though it was hard to scent. This club must be magic. “Is it that obvious?”

The man laughed and extended his hand. "I'm Rich."

“Are you now?” Rhys teased, patting himself on the back as the man laughed at his statement.

“Rich as in Richard.”

“You don't go by Dick?” Rhys smirked playfully as the other man grinned.

“I don't usually have to buy it.”

It was Rhys’ turn to laugh, and he put his mechanical hand into the other man’s. "Rhys."

The man gave pause as he shook Rhys’ hand, but then smiled. “I was going to stay in tonight, but now I’m glad I didn’t.”

“I could say the same.” Rhys counted his lucky stars Vaughn had convinced him to go out, smiling at the blond before him. “It’s kind of early to be out, right? I didn’t think it would be this happenin’, but I'm glad I didn't leave later.” He took a long draught of his beer with a smile, soaking up the atmosphere and his luck. 

“So I couldn’t help noticing that arm-- Mach 10?”

Rhys swallowed as he looked at his cybernetic. “Um, yeah, actually. It is.”

“Thought as much.” The beta smiled, eyeing it, and Rhys hoped he hadn't attracted someone who was weird about cybernetics or some creepy fetishist. He’d learned the hard way to avoid that. Ugh. “Do you work in cybernetics?”

Rhys took a bigger drink of his beer, knowing he was going to need it if this turned out to be what he thought it was. Why assume he worked in cybernetics just because of his arm? Yeah, it wasn't exactly an everyday sight, but _still_. Dammit, why couldn’t someone _nice_ flirt with him? 

“Uh, no actually,” he dismissed. “I work in propaganda and security.”

“Hm, figured. I would have definitely noticed you on our floor,” he stated with a smile. “We’ve had a lot of new people in and out in the last few weeks to test some new products. Can't say you wouldn't be a welcome distraction.”

Rhys inwardly sighed in relief. Okay, one of the cybernetics team then. Okay, that made sense. Of course he'd be on that. Not a creep. Good, good. “Gotta let off steam after this merger, right?”

“You’re slammed too?”

Rhys smiled a bit in relief that was to be short lived. Apparently the pharmaceuticals merger left no department untouched. “At least this place opened at just the right time.” Rhys tried to change the subject away from work specifically, and moreover from his arm. “I can't believe all the rumors were true. And how about this theme night? Right?”

The beta acknowledged that he hadn't heard of theme nights being a thing, but steered conversation right back to Rhys’ arm. The omega would rather they drop the topic, but his frown was overlooked.

“You know right now we’ve got the Mach 13, and it’s a lot smoother and streamlined than the 10.”

“Yeah, I know about that,” Rhys replied succinctly.

“The technology has advanced so much since previous models. You can take it off, right?”

Rhys bristled at such an intimate question. For working in cybernetics, this beta was demonstrating a serious lack of tact. “Yeah when I need to. It has an external charger.” He removed his attention from the beta, scanning the room for escapes. Maybe down the rest of his beer and lose himself on the dance floor. Find someone else to flirt with. Someone _not_ focused on his arm.

“That would make an upgrade really easy for you then. Top of the line new tech is where it’s at.” The beta smiled, taking up Rhys’ hand in his and dragging a finger along his forearm very precisely. “See right here? There’s a new integrated system, you could have full control of the lights and sound in here.”

Rhys took his arm back against his chest defensively, a frown on his masked face. So his arm wasn't top of the line. So what. It was _his_. He knew everything about it top to bottom, personal tweaks and upgrades included, and _preferred_ it to the newer, flashier models. 

This beta, however, seemed hell-bent to educate him in a manner he probably thought was showcasing his brilliance on technology. Rhys didn’t know if it was a cybernetics-department thing, or a him-thing, but this was so below acceptable it wasn’t even funny. Rhys thought he was behaving like a pompous ass, and had enough of being polite.

"...I need to move this way now,” he said in what he _thought_ was obviously dismissive, moving away from the man back towards the bar.

Apparently not.

"Oh alright." The beta followed him, not taking the brush off for what it was, and not shutting up as Rhys tried his best to maneuver through a thick crowd. "So you see, in the long run, too, the Mach 13 is far superior because…”

Rhys came to a dead-end where the dance floor and private booths bottle-necked. No way he would get through here fast enough for his brand of escape. And this guy would _not_ take a hint. He was being loud as hell too, to be heard over the music, and it was making Rhys incredibly self-conscious. Now would normally be the time one of his friends swooped in to save him, but no, he'd _had_ to go out alone.

“I happen to work for sales you know, maybe I could get you one...."

Rhys rolled his eyes with a laugh of disbelief. Why had this man decided to monopolize his time? Other alphas and betas that spared a glance his way also roved over the beta in his space, and then dismissed him for being with the man. 

His night was headed south with some over-zealous tech-geek intent on shaming his current cybernetics. Maybe he should just give up and go home. Come back some other time with Vaughn and Yvette. He didn't _want_ to leave, but this was ridiculous.

“I know some of the older models are directly mounted to the skeleton… makes it a bit… awkward, right? But it would be a piece of cake to get a Mach 13 on you, absolutely.”

Rhys couldn't bristle any further than he currently was, about to tell the guy right where he could shove his Mach 13 when a smooth, self-assured voice came up behind him.

"Hey sugar. There was a big line at the bar. Were you waiting long?" A man in a purple mask slid an arm around Rhys' waist and pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. Strong alpha scent flooded his nostrils and nearly wiped his mind of his foul mood at the pleasing musk.

Rhys was too shocked to correct the stranger budged up against him, and knew he was flushing deeply as the beta before him was gaping, trying to form words. The man next to him smelled absolutely _amazing_ though, the hand at his lower back making the hackles on the back of Rhys' neck stand up. 

This alpha was powerful; dangerous. There was no doubt in his mind, instincts screaming it at him. But Rhys remained glued to the spot, looking between the beta who couldn't take no for an answer, and what was clearly an alpha that took no shit with his hand resting lazily upon Rhys' hip.

The beta stuttered a few incoherent words before making a hasty retreat, probably realizing the danger the same as Rhys had, and the alpha snickered. A grin with teeth was aimed at the retreating man’s back, and Rhys felt relief melt through him even as his body was on alert.

The alpha removed his hand and turned his smirk on the omega, the white of his teeth stark against the purple and gemstones of the mask half-covering his face. “You looked like you needed an out there, cupcake.”

Rhys rubbed the hairs at the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, I really really did. Thanks for that. He, uh, wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Frikkin' grade-A creeper material. Who even does that?” the alpha said with disgust in the direction the beta had retreated. He turned back on Rhys. “Got a name, sweet thing?"

"Uh, Rhys."

"Well, _Uh_ , Rhys," the man teased, his mouth splitting to a truly attractive grin, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Rhys couldn't believe how quickly his night just turned around. He hadn't hoped on picking someone up tonight at all, and while the first had been a bust, this alpha seemed promising. He smelled fantastically gorgeous, even if he could see less of his face than the beta, _and_ he'd scared off said creeper. And _now_ this great-smelling alpha wanted to buy him a drink.

Vaughn would never believe him. 

"Is that a no, cupcake?" The man was grinning again, and Rhys' face was burning. 

"Sorry, I, yes, please. That would be- That would be so great."

"What's your poison?"

"Oh anything is fine by me,” he said, trying to be accommodating to the alpha who'd already done him one favor tonight.

"Gin?" The man asked. Rhys pulled a face, and he laughed. "’ _Anything_ ’ my ass. I'm trying to impress you here, pumpkin. What would you like? Really?"

Rhys’ eyes locked on a drink in someone’s hand, not knowing what it was, but that he definitely wanted to try it. "Well, I heard their little purple cocktails are something to be had." 

The man smirked but didn't judge his choice. "Coming right up, kitten."

Rhys still couldn't believe his luck, oogling the alpha from behind as he quickly got the omega the club signature drink. Now _there_ was an ass, and he was broad in the shoulders in a way that made Rhys’ loins tighten. What would it be like for an alpha that big to push him down into bed? To get that strong, powerful scent all over him? Those white teeth biting at his skin?

The man came back with Rhys’ drink in his hand and a flute of something bubbly in the other, and handed it to the omega fighting off impure thoughts. "What do you say we grab a table, Rhysie?”

Hearing his name run playfully off the alpha’s tongue made delight run up his spine, but he tried to play it cool. "It's so crowded in here, you think we'll find one?"

"I don't think that will be a problem."

The alpha must have had connections or something to secure them one of the only tables with a “reserved” sign sitting on it. It was a private table in the corner, with a good view of the dance floor but high booth walls where you could have a conversation without being overheard. He wondered just who the man under that mask was, and again thrilled at his turn of events.

Rhys didn't know what kind of luck he had as he slid into the booth. Private tables were the very definition of expensive, and the alpha at his side was obviously at ease with the novelty of such luxury, spread out comfortably in the space. Vaughn would _surely_ never believe him. 

Maybe this was his reward for enduring the beta from earlier. As he happily sipped on his fruity purple cocktail, a waitress brought a bottle of extremely expensive champagne to the table that made Rhys’ eyes nearly bug out. The alpha sipped from his own flute, unconcerned with the bottle, his attention on Rhys.

“That a Mach 10?” the man asked of Rhys’ arm, and the omega slightly cringed as he was brought back to reality.

“Y...yeah.”

“ _Nice_. Those things were hell to stabilize and the mount wasn't a one-hundred percent survival rate. You're tough stuff, kitten.” Rhys felt himself blush at that.

“I...I didn't know that, actually.”

“The 10s are hardy as hell though. Don't upgrade until the shells on the newer models are fixed. The 14s are pretty badass but those aren’t out to the public yet,” he whispered with a wink. “Was it optional, or…”

“Oh uh… Yeah, had the old one chopped off.”

The alpha whistled lowly. “You are my kind of badass, baby.” 

Rhys smirked into his cocktail at that, the man at his side changing topics already and filling his cocktail glass with champagne when he'd finished it. A pleasant buzz went through him that complemented the alpha's confident voice, the champagne crisp on his tongue and the man’s scent heady in his nostrils. 

The alpha asked him about himself, his interests, if this was his first time at this club and if he’d been there for Badasses night, and if he had any other ink than the tattoo that peeked out of his shirt.

Rhys was cheeky, and showed the man a bit of skin for the top of his chest tattoo. The alpha whistled again and asked what his chances of seeing the whole thing was, his face close enough to Rhys’ ear that the omega could feel the warmth of his breath. The alpha smelled musky and powerful, enticing. If Rhys was leaning into him a bit closer than necessary, he'd blame it on the loud music and trying to hear, the blush on his face surely from alcohol. 

The alpha had the same idea, a large, warm hand on the omega’s thigh and a nose pressed daringly into the side of his throat, scenting him. Rhys hoped he couldn’t scent that he was making him leak slick, everything about the stranger just melding with his wants on an atomic level. 

He could blame it on the music and the lights and the booze and the atmosphere, but truthfully, the alpha’s scent was completely his undoing. It would be a lie to say otherwise.

"What do you say we take this elsewhere, kitten?"

Rhys gulped at the hand on his thigh, his cock at half mast for some time now flexing in agreement. The other man ran his tongue along the shell of Rhys' ear and it got a gasped sigh of want.

"You can say no, you know."

Yes yes yes, that's what Rhys’ brain was saying, and holy crap he was curious as to what the alpha looked like under that mask. If he looked even _half_ as good as his scent smelled, then Rhys knew he had a winner. 

He was leaning into the alpha’s mouth pressed hot against the side of his throat, a hand over the one the man was squeezing his thigh with. He whined as that hand delved towards inner thigh, intent on moving where he _really_ wanted it, when the alpha's comm went off. 

He paused to answer it, his expression going from lustful to dark in a moment, and Rhys’ heart sank with alarm. 

"Fuck. Sorry kitten, this isn't happening tonight." 

Rhys didn't have too long to be disappointed as the alpha peeled off the champagne label and removed a pen from somewhere on his person, quickly scribbling on it before shoving it on the omega. 

“Here's my number. Use it. I'll expect a call tomorrow. Catch you later, sweet thing.”

Rhys was left to the bottle of champagne and the entire booth as the man quickly disappeared into the crowd to leave the building. He was dumbfounded by the exchange, if not hopeful. 

He was also trapped by the insistent bulge jutting from his pants, and knew he wouldn't be going anywhere until he calmed down sufficiently. He laughed at himself as he sat there a while and finished off the bottle of champagne, wondering drunkenly just how far he might have let the stranger take things. Would he have let him jerk him off right here at this table? Probably. It _was_ dark and private enough. And shit it had been a long time since he's gotten laid.

Rhys laughed again as a waitress came by to remove empty glasses and napkins, and asked if there wasn't anything she could get him on the table’s tab. Rhys smirked, but no, there was nothing _she_ could give that he wanted at the moment.

He enjoyed watching the club become even more crowded with masked faces as he sat there in a pleasant drunken haze, deciding that maybe he had had enough fun for the evening. Time to call it a night, and look forward to a rendezvous with the stranger he'd met another time.

Rhys’ smile fell and his stomach dropped as he looked at the table. 

The paper was gone. The number on the champagne label-- he didn't remember what it had been. _Shit_. The waitress had probably cleared the bit of trash away, when she'd came by. There was no getting it back, that was a fact. Dammit, he didn’t even ask the man’s name.

Rhys peeled himself out of the booth, leaving his mask and making his way for home, a bit distraught. That alpha had smelled like everything he'd ever want to sink his teeth into with a scent he could get drunk off. And he hadn't even gotten a name. 

Maybe he could go back to the club in the hopes of seeing the alpha again. He did say he'd been there for, what was it? Badasses night? Maybe he liked themes. 

Rhys hoped on that thought, rather than the likelihood that he'd never see the man again.

Oh how he wished he'd asked for his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack pulled a cinderella HAHAH Rhysie sweetheart you've _gotta_ get names here or you'll _never_ find this person LOLOL
> 
> Purple Haze is the name of a cocktail aside from a hendrix song LOLOL
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic master archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bartender now so eeeeeeey that happened XD Enjoy the smutty smutty smut smut :)

Saturday morning was a hangover Rhys could have handled, but for the mourning remembrance of the alpha he'd clicked with and now had no way of contacting. Saturday _afternoon_ saw him a lot busier than he'd expected, his department prepping for the stockholder meeting the following Monday. He was a little grateful for the distraction at least. It made him feel less like an idiot for letting opportunity slip through his fingers.

The Sunday between those days allowed Rhys to fully prepare his presentations and reports for his superiors, no longer hungover but just as full of regrets. The one plus side to everything was that he wouldn't have to be subjected to the meeting his bosses would go to, and with the pressure off he could take a well-deserved day of rest.

Or so he thought. 

Monday morning Rhys was sitting in the conference room, leg twitching and head spinning over the presentation on the new acquisitions.

Rhys wasn't supposed to be there. There had been a last-second emergency with food poisoning (or actual poisoning- he still wasn’t quite clear on that) and he'd been ordered to fill in as the project leader for the report. He was sitting behind his more-important department heads, echopads and paper copies shoved in his lap, mulling over his words and what was his superior’s speech.

It wouldn't have been so bad all considered, if not for the added stress to find the CEO himself present.

Rhys was excited and scared and wanted to stare but also too awed to do more than sneak glances. Handsome Jack was a true alpha's alpha. He commanded the respect of the room in a way that had less to do with being an alpha and more to do with his fearsome reputation. There was a reason he was Rhys’ hero.

Everyone was on tenterhooks around the CEO, the last minute change ruffling some feathers and amping up the others in the room, but overall the CEO looked bored, snapping at people to get a move on.

Rhys’ attention was brought from his inner musings about how he was going to gush to Vaughn about breathing the same air as the CEO himself. He snuck a glance to find the alpha looking right at him, and quickly averted his eyes back to his documents. His heart was racing and he wondered if it was just a fluke. Looking back up found the man’s attention still focused on him, looking less bored and a lot more calculating. Excitement and fear competed within him for dominance.

Rhys nearly had a heart attack as he was barked at by his boss to get his ass up-- clearly the second request for him to get to action- and nervously took his place at the forefront of the room. He could feel the CEO's eyes burning into him. It was hard to ignore.

Rattling off the assets and issues with absorbing the pharmaceuticals company took no great amount of effort. The information was well-traveled in his brain by now; he could recite it in his sleep. But he was thrown off his speech further by the CEO, Jack's nostrils flaring, the alpha suddenly sat up straighter in his chair. For a moment there Rhys thought he was about to be shot, but the older man just watched him intently without further movement.

Rhys’ hands shook, speech stuttering as he realized he was under personal speculation by the most powerful man on Helios. Yes, he was giving a report, but the CEO had been bored from the offset by the others. This was altogether a new kind of attention being paid to _him_ , _not_ the presentation. All those figures and security changes leaked right out his head, and the omega had to look through his notes to see what he was even talking about. 

Handsome Jack leisurely leaned forward, a predatory smirk winding its way onto his masked face. Rhys worried he was about to be made an example of, going mute as his eyes once again met the mismatched gaze of the CEO head-on, and he froze in place.

“Everyone get out,” Jack ordered, the older man’s eyes locked on the omega gaping like a fish before him. 

Rhys was quickly abandoned to the wolf, his higher-ups not even questioning the whims of the smirking alpha in high tailing it out of there. The door shut behind the last one with an echo, punctuating just how alone they were. All the while Rhys just stood there, locked in place by those blue and green eyes, heart thundering. 

Jack got up and stalked over to the moonstruck man, boxing him in against a table with a toothy grin of genuine pleasure. Rhys’ eyes widened with awe and fear as he could feel the warmth of the older man’s body; closer to his hero than he'd ever dreamed possible.

"This is a pleasant surprise. A _very_ pleasant surprise.” Jack’s tone was smooth, amused, as he studied the omega he had trapped. “It's not often someone stands up Handsome Jack, pumpkin." The older man picked at Rhys’ shirt front with one hand, giving the red tie he wore a flick of the finger.

Rhys looked confused, brain trying to comprehend the alpha’s evenly-spoken words. "...What?"

"Why didn't you call, kitten?"

Rhys frowned, certain he was having a brain aneurysm. "I..." Rhys’ eyes went wide as he inhaled, the intoxicating scent he’d smelled at the club flooding his nostrils with full force. His legs went to jelly and he had to catch himself with both hands on the table behind him in realization. “Y- _you_?”

The older man grinned, his eyes sharing the smirk on his masked face. "Wait, you didn't realize it was me? Seriously? Oh that's frickin’ priceless.”

The alpha at the club had been _Handsome freaking Jack_?? How in the hell had he missed that? 

...To be fair, it was dark in the club, okay? And he'd been drinking. And a little floored at the scent now dancing in his nostrils. Jack had been wearing a _huge_ mask then. Was the one on his face now there? Just…. _Handsome Jack?? Really?_

Rhys was stock still, the realization simply flooring him. The older man chuckled, pressed in closer to the speechless omega, hands migrating to the younger man’s hips. Rhys’ eyes widened as his heart sped up with excitement at what this entailed, trying to find his voice. The alpha was close enough to kiss, his body flush against Rhys’ own.

"I like you even more already.” Jack was smiling, studying him while the omega stood there like a star struck deer in the headlights. 

“I-I lost your number.” Rhys wished his voice didn't sound so pathetic, adrenaline and excitement making him shaky, but the note of obvious relief was there. The identity of the delicious alpha was something he'd never forget now.

Jack’s face quirked with a laugh. “Well that makes more sense than me striking out.” The older man’s hands gave him an encouraged squeeze as Jack moved a thigh between Rhys’ legs with a purr. The younger man subconsciously widened his stance. “You were all kinds of friendly back there. Are you scared of me now?"

He'd have to be stupid not to be.

Rhys’ mind was thawing from its freeze, going a mile a minute as he realized the CEO-- the most powerful alpha on Helios, his _hero_ \- was rubbing up against him in obvious want. The mechanical man whimpered, his head swirling with the alpha’s scent, getting drunk on it. He loved it. He wanted more. Closer. _Closer_. Were those _his_ hands on the CEO’s biceps? Damn the alpha was warm.

"I think you like it."

Jack’s thumb rubbed circles into Rhys' hip through his pants, his nose tracing the line of the younger man’s throat. Rhys whimpered and clung, angling his head to allow the alpha better access to his skin. He felt the scrape of teeth and lips on his neck, and his head swirled, blood rushing south. It was like he was back in the club, in that private booth getting a second chance with it all. He was the luckiest omega in the galaxy.

Jack chuckled and slowly trailed his fingers down to the outline of Rhys’ cock, hard against his trousers front. The alpha’s breathing was heavy, wanting.

When had he gotten hard? Damn, the freaking _CEO himself_ was rubbing up against him in a conference room in the middle of the day, scenting his skin like he was the best thing he’d ever smelled, and Rhys-- greedy thing he was- wanted more more _more_.

He whined, and Jack paused, that big hand going still against his clothed erection. "You can tell me no, you know. I'm not gonna kill you for giving me blue balls or anything here." Rhys’ eyes were still scrunched up, unanswering, and Jack removed his hand. The omega’s eyes shot open at the loss and his own hand shot out to stop Jack’s retreat with a growl; to keep it where it had been. 

Jack laughed as he crowded the younger man anew, nuzzling the omega with a fast-growing fondness. He rubbed firmly over the bulge jutting from the omega's front. It wrenched a needy moan from the younger man.

“Please don’t stop,” Rhys begged, eyes dilated and cheeks flushed with the alpha’s renewed attention. It got a deep chuckle, the older man's hands regrettably leaving his front and sliding around to cup and squeeze his ass. Rhys went with the movement as Jack pulled him closer, thigh pressing between the younger man's legs.

“You wanna take things back up where we left them at that club, sugar?”

Rhys pressed into the grip the older man had on him, a whimper of delight on his lips as he ground down on that hard thigh. He’d like nothing better in the world. 

"Words sweetheart. _Words_."

"I...I want..."

"You want?" Jack kissed his cheek, his jaw, ghosted over his trembling lips.

"You. _You_ , please, please.”

The older man smiled against his skin. “Oh sweetheart, those are the magic words alright.”

Rhys went weak at the proper kiss the CEO gave him, mouths sealed against one another, sighed whines leaving him as he tentatively held to the alpha. Jack's tongue against his, the older man growling with desire at the press of their bodies-- it made Rhys’ head swim. He was dizzy on Jack’s scent, on the warmth and weight of him. That teasing thigh between his legs not giving him enough to work with as he got harder and slicker with need. Pleased growls rumbled in the alpha’s throat, and Rhys thrilled at the sound.

He could feel the older man’s hardness against him, fingers clenching into the alpha’s shirt as he clung to his wide frame. Jack broke the kiss with a satisfied noise, running a hand through the omega's hair before giving his head a tug. He stuck his face back in Rhys’ neck, sucked on the tattoo there, and the younger man moaned with no regard to the space they were in.

Jack’s gravelly tones as he commented on the rest of Rhys’ hidden ink sent shivers up the omega’s spine, his hips thrusting up towards the older man of their own volition. He'd gladly strip and show him the rest if that's what the CEO wanted. Did he want to be fucked in an open conference room in the middle of the day, in the middle of his department? Yes. Yes he did.

“P-please… Please…”

“Shit you're needy… That's so hot, cupcake.” 

Rhys didn't stop grinding against him, and his actions were making the CEO clumsy in his own impatience to get down to business. Jack's throaty noises of pleasure as he ground himself right back against the other man only made Rhys painfully harder. It somewhat ingratiated the omega to know he was having the same effect on the apex alpha, but he _needed_ release.

“Okay okay let me just...aah.” Jack freed himself from the zip of his pants, the golden underwear there jutting out sporting a sizable wet spot. Rhys pressed himself even closer in need, getting husky chuckles and a quick kiss for his action. “Okay sweetheart okay… How do you want this?”

Rhys quickly offered himself up to the CEO, bent over the table he'd been leaning against. Jack made a pleased sound, and draped himself over the omega’s back, testing their fit together. He nuzzled at his neck, hands toying with the omega’s chest and front as he unrucked Rhys’ shirt from his pants and splayed warm, large hands over sensitive skin. Rhys was pushing backwards insistently into him, and Jack finally relented and went for the younger man’s zipper.

The alpha wasn’t fast enough for the frenzied omega. Rhys was batting Jack’s hands away to get them unzipped and down himself, freeing himself completely of one pant leg and tossing his underwear away like it was made of spiders. It really made the CEO start with laugher, but that quickly tapered off to appreciation for the pale skin before him as Rhys bent and spread his legs for the man. The scent of arousal instantly upped Jack’s own.

“Damn you're pretty everywhere, huh?” He stroked over the globes of Rhys’ ass and dragged hands over slender hips to the front. Getting a hold of Rhys’ cock made the younger man gasp and press insistently backwards-- _more_ \- and the CEO nuzzled into the back of his shirt as he teasingly ground his still-clothed cock against Rhys’ rump.

“You uh, on something there, right princess?” Rhys frantically nodded and muttered _yesyesyes_ much to Jack's delight. The CEO got aggravated noises as he pulled away to free his cock from its confines, the younger man demanding for his flesh. This sweet little omega was going to be a lot more fun than Jack had even anticipated. “Well then sugar, prepare for the knot of your life.”

Jack probably would have spent more time prepping him, opening him up with those large fingers in his hot slickness, but Rhys was impatient as hell, forgetting everything about _who_ and _what_ Jack was and demanding he fuck him already. He felt slicker than he ever had in his life, dripping and hot, definitely more turned on than he could ever remember. He shuddered as the older man crooked his fingers and worked them inside him, hurriedly stretching and moving. It wasn’t enough, though. He wanted more.

The laughs of compliance turned to groans as the CEO slowly worked himself into the omega, and the burn and stretch of him only sent thrills to the younger man’s cock. He wished he'd gotten a look before it was in him, because Handsome Jack felt _huge_. He was thankful the man had spent as much time as he did finger fucking him at least. The experience was nothing but pleasure on his end.

The alpha fucked just like he ruled the station-- hard and fast and all-encompassing. The table edged across the floor as he pounded into the omega, Rhys laughing once at the fact which Jack also chuckled at, giving his ass a firm slap that turned those chuckles into moans. The grunts and groans of the alpha as he accommodated all of Rhys’ demands of “ _more_ ” and “ _harder_ ” would be forever seared into the younger man’s mind. 

Jack muttered while he fucked-- something Rhys would replay over and over in his mind in the future.

 _There we go. Just like that. So so good._ You like that? _Almost there now. Just a little more baby. A-Almost...Almost…_

Knowing how close the alpha was, feeling the beginnings of a knot thickening as his hips sped up, had Rhys right on the edge of coming himself. Jack’s frenzied hand on his leaking cock, however, is what had him spilling his release all over the conference room carpet. Rhys’ body spasmed around the older man’s cock, urging Jack to the finish line.

The older man groaned as he released into the omega, warm hips flush against Rhys’ ass as he spilled into the younger man. Both were panting heavily, Jack's forehead against Rhys’ back as the younger man laid satisfied and limp against the table. The CEO hummed contentedly between deep breaths, hands splaying up and over the younger man's torso and nipping at his neck.

Rhys pressed back into him, purring at the snug pressure of the alpha’s knot inside him. He felt so full, so utterly satisfied and happy that even the fact he was on a conference table in the middle of the day didn't matter.

His breathing took its time to return to normal, and somewhere in the haze of his mind, some slight alarm of reality broke through. Rhys whined and looked somewhere behind them, Jack's hand petting his flank in response to the omega's sound.

“Jack… the door…”

The older man spared a glance at the shut conference room door. Closed but not locked. And they were vulnerable while the older man's knot was locked inside him. 

Jack snorted that _now_ of all times the omega would be concerned about privacy, but he patted him soothingly anyways. “Don't worry, baby. Anyone stupid enough to come in here is gonna die of lead poisoning,” Jack growled.

The casual reassurance of safety set the omega back to relaxing, focusing instead on the afterglow of bliss running through him; the safety of the alpha at his back. The CEO was scenting the younger man as Rhys began to chuckle, another observation making headway through the fog. 

Jack paused in his motions with a raise of his brow aimed at Rhys’ back. “I screw you senseless there, sweetheart?”

The younger man threw a look back at the CEO, lips wide in a grin. “The table.”

The alpha drew his attention to the tables that adjoined theirs in the conference room, taking note of how far theirs had traveled. The distance was considerable between them. Jack’s grin grew, chuckles reverberating in his chest. “ _Nice_.”

They were both snickering stupidly over how far the table had moved with their exertions, sharing a moment of ridiculousness. The older man laid heavily atop the omega, sighing into Rhys’ shirt after the moment died down.

“This was the perfect way to spice up my schedule, princess.” Jack straightened up a bit from the position, reaching out to pull a nearby chair close. “Help me out here.”

He maneuvered them down into the chair, removing his gun from his thigh holster and setting it within arm’s reach on the table. Rhys sighed as he went with the movement, Jack’s knot tugging at him only to settle back into the CEO’s lap. 

Jack kept touching him, playing with his tie and inhaling the younger man's scent, lips casually on his skin. Rhys kept his own hands on Jack wherever he could touch, tracing his rings and wrist tattoo with his fingers, memorizing the man. The alpha was warm, a wall of muscle and strength beneath Rhys’ satisfied body. This was a memory he wanted to hold on to.

It was some time later that Jack pulled him from daydreaming, tugging the younger man's earlobe with his teeth. Rhys was sluggish and resistant, but the physical realization that the alpha's knot had fully gone down helped him come back to reality a bit. Fun time was over.

Rhys got to his feet on wobbly knees, grimacing at the loss of the alpha. He could feel the CEO's release leaking out of him, and he made a face at the sensation as he began putting his lower half back to rights. He was a mess, but he wasn't about to complain how he'd gotten that way.

Jack got to his feet and tucked himself back into his pants before zipping up and re-holstering his gun. He watched as the omega did the same, a fond, satisfied smile on his masked face at the wrecked state of the younger man. The expression on Rhys’ face spoke to all kinds of bone-deep satisfaction, and it made the alpha swell with pride.

"If I knew you were going to be this good a lay, I'd have singled you out long ago, Rhysie."

Rhys snorted at that, and also thrilled immensely with the knowledge that the older man actually remembered his _name_. He wouldn’t have held it against him if he hadn’t. He was Handsome Jack, after all. Rhys’ every fantasy had just been fulfilled. Even some of the kinkier ones. He refused to look at the carpet he'd come all over, instead turning his eyes to the CEO.

Jack stood there looking a bit rumpled, but he held an air of relaxation about him; a good mood that was clearly visible. The alpha was watching him back with something akin to a smolder, but nothing pressing about it. He looked so goddamn smug and satisfied; a definitive alpha look.

Rhys still couldn’t believe he’d been knotted by _Handsome Jack_ himself. It had felt so good-- he felt so good- and Jack’s easy grin told him that the feeling was mutual. He locked eyes with the older man, too satisfied himself to be shy about it. 

“You're something else, cupcake. Don't make me wait so long next time, hm? Sweet little omega like you can really make an alpha doubt himself.”

Rhys nodded dumbly, a blissful smile on his face only processing the invitation to _more_. Yes yes please he would _love_ a repeat some time.

The smirk the older man gave him made his heart lurch, and Jack shot him a wink and told him not to forget before he left the omega to his own devices. 

Rhys took several minutes to compose himself, and made the tactical decision to just take the rest of the day off. Handsome Jack had effectively cancelled his department’s meeting anyways. He wasn't needed for anything at the moment.

No, he was going to make a beeline straight for the apartment, clean the man's release still leaking out of him, and effectively freak out for the rest of the day with excitement. His foreseeable future included more of the alpha CEO. More of _this_. That required at _least_ a solid block of rolling around in his covers making high-pitched squeaks.

As he stole from the conference room and awkwardly sped his way to the nearest elevator, he realized like an idiot that he _still_ didn’t have Jack’s number.

The thought only made him smile though, hardly a problem now.

Jack knew where to find him. And Rhys definitely, assuredly had no problems in locating the CEO.

At the very least, there was always theme nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys are dorks LOLOL this was fun to write :) 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it eh? XD even comments like aaaaaaages after i finish a thing bring me sparkles of joy XD 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic master archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
